


The Wedding Dress Conundrum

by kcracken



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda has gone with Sarah to look for a wedding dress, leaving Spencer and Brendon at home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Dress Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This was started _before_ Spencer's announcement. I didn't want to change it any, because it works like it is. At least I hope it does. And I really hope these two actually still do get together sometimes.

Spencer and Brendon were slumming on his couch watching The Lego Movie. Linda and Sarah had gone out together. Linda was trying on wedding dresses and that was not something he was allowed to attend. Since Sarah had accompanied her, Brendon thought he should keep Spencer company. 

Spencer was slumped down on the couch, a bowl of popcorn propped on his stomach. Brendon was beside him sitting the same way. Stuffing popcorn in his mouth, he picked up his cell phone and scrolled quickly through Twitter, seeing if there was anything interesting. Of course he found something of interest to him.

> At my dress appointment w/[@hellosarahurie](https://twitter.com/hellosarahurie) & [@ZackCloudHall](https://twitter.com/ZackCloudHall), Zack coined the phrase "Leave the bling for the ring."
> 
> — Linda Ignarro (@LindaIgnarro) [March 29, 2015](https://twitter.com/LindaIgnarro/status/581974197754322944)  
> 

“Why did my fiancée and your wife take Zack with them to look at dresses?” he questioned. “Did they expect him to be some sort of wedding expert or something?” Spencer was a little irritated that Zack could go, but he couldn’t.

“He went to hold their purses?” Brendon offered. He knew it wasn’t exactly the right answer.

Spencer snorted a laugh. “You could have done that. Why didn’t they take you?”

Brendon nodded, shoving a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. “Then maybe they took him because they were afraid I’d take pictures and send them to you, which I totally would.” Brendon was a _good_ friend.

Spencer had to think about that for a moment, mostly because his brain was in Lego Movie mode and this was a lot more involved than the movie. “Hm, yeah. And maybe so Zack could make sure nobody else took pictures to post on Twitter or Instagram or Tumblr or Live Journal or anything.” Live Journal? Why did he even say that? Did people still use Live Journal?

“Totally.”

They sat quietly munching on popcorn and watching the movie until Spencer’s home phone rang. He reached over to pick up the handset from beside the couch. “Hello?” he said as he answered. “Oh, hi cutie. Yeah, he’s right here.” He handed the phone to Brendon who just looked at it curiously. “It’s for you.”

Brendon took the phone with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. “Hello?” He was surprised to hear his wife’s voice then couldn’t believe what she was saying. “Geez, are you a fucking mind reader or something? We were just discussing that.”

It was Spencer’s turn to look curious. He waited as Brendon went into the usual “yeah, okay” he did when he talked to Sarah. Eventually the other man said goodbye and pressed the button to hang up. Spencer took the phone back and placed it on the cradle. 

“Why’d you call my wife, cutie?” Brendon asked.

“Because she is,” he replied. He tossed a piece of popcorn at the man beside him and started watching the television again. “Besides, beautiful is reserved for Linda. What’d she want anyway?”

Brendon actually couldn’t argue with Spencer’s reasoning. “She was just clearing up why Zack went with them.”

“And?” Spencer pressed.

“It was exactly what we thought. He’s already confiscated three phones and deleted photos.”

Spencer snorted, spilling some popcorn. “Can you just see him doing that?” He’d actually seen Zack do that before, back when Brendon would return to the bus so drunk he could hardly stand and some fangirls would just take pictures, thinking it was funny. Granted, there were times when even /he/ was too drunk to stand, but he wasn’t giggling constantly.

“Sarah got pictures.” Brendon grinned widely. “She said that we’re also to meet them at that Mexican place you like so much for dinner.”

“Oh no,” Spencer groaned. “They’re going to try and soften me up before giving me the bad news of how much of my money they spent today.”

It was Brendon’s turn to snort. That probably was the case and he found that quite hilarious. It was finally Spencer’s turn to have to go through all the shit before a wedding. That reminded him of something. “You’re not going to make Ryan your best man, are you?”

Spencer lolled his head towards him and threw an entire handful of popcorn at his best friend. That really upset him, that Brendon would ask such a thing. “No,” he replied sullenly. “I’m going to invite him to the wedding, but not make him do anything. That way he has an out if he doesn’t want to come.”

Brendon sputtered and shook his head to dislodge the popcorn. He wanted to be angry with Spencer for even thinking about asking their former band member, but the tone of his friend’s voice quickly changed his mind. “He’ll come,” he said softly. 

Spencer just shrugged. “I’m going to invite Jon and Cassie, too. He’s kept in touch since everything…” He trailed off as he felt himself getting emotional. Fuck Brendon for bringing that shit up. “I think I’m going to ask Zack to be my best man.”

Brendon’s eyes widened and he grabbed a handful of popcorn to toss at Spencer. “What the fuck?! I though _I_ was your best friend and therefore best man!”

Spencer started giggling, holding up a hand to block most of the popcorn coming at him. “You believed me. I thought you stopped doing that _ages_ ago.” He tossed some of the stray popcorn back at Brendon.

Brendon tried to catch the popcorn in his mouth. “Stop wasting the popcorn and start watching the movie.” He turned to sit back in the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Okay,” Spencer replied, tossing one more piece and watching it bounce off of Brendon’s nose. He was really looking forward to his wedding no matter who showed up.


End file.
